Optical grating devices are of increasing importance to today's economy, and every reason exists to believe that the trend will continue. In classical optics, when a slit exists in a thin nonmetallic film, and the diameter of the slit is much less than the wavelength of incident light, the amount of light that traverses the slit can be very small.